Broken
by Aleh-25
Summary: There were things that they would simply never be able to forget, the fact that they had tried to kill each other was just one of them. (Companion to Toxic)


**Hello! I recommend you to read this story while listening to Sail by Awolnation since it was the song that inspired me to write this story.**

* * *

 **Broken**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There were things that they would simply never be able to forget._

 _The fact that they had tried to kill each other was just one of them_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

When Sakura woke up to realize that Sasuke had _once again_ made her unconscious after confessing her love for him, something broke inside her.

 _Once again._

She wants to hate him, she really wants to but there is something that never lets her do it and she is not sure of what it is.

Because Sasuke is right, she doesn't have any reason to love him.

At the beginning she had become interested in him just for his looks because he was the most handsome and popular guy in the Academy but… but that was all, right?

 _Yes, that was all._

She affirms in her mind even though she feels a despairing pain in her heart.

And as to contradict her, her mind shows her the moments they had share many years ago, when they were team 7 and he seemed happy.

The uncountable times in which he saved her and stood between the enemy and her. The times in which she laughed with Sasuke and Naruto and the many nights they all spent together.

Those small moments fill her head and as soon as they come they leave.

Sakura clenches her knuckles resisting the tears that were about to fall on her cheeks, she doesn't want to cry, not again. She had left that stage of her life they day she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back just because she wasn't strong enough to do it herself.

But even though she tries and closes her eyes, one tear escapes and is followed by another and another; and suddenly a small sound makes its way through her throat.

And Sakura can't help but think as she cries with all her might, that all along Sasuke was right.

She was weak, pathetic and on top of all that, annoying.

 _Oh Sakura… Why are you so naïve and stupid?_

She asks herself constantly.

In spite of everything she has suffered for him though, she can't help it.

She can't help but run searching for him, never stopping and always trying to get him out of the darkness he was submerged in and… some way or another, she can't help but love him.

 _Sakura… You're doom and he sure knows it too._

Sakura, the Young kunoichi with a bright future, has come to the conclusion that she does, indeed, love Sasuke Uchiha, the vengeful boy that would never change his ways; and she also knows that this love will probably never end.

 _Not now, not ever._

And it doesn't matter how many times she questions herself the reasons of her love towards that boy, she still doesn't know why and she doubts she will ever know.

She just knows she loves him, in spite of his insults and humiliations, the countless times he has cast her away and in spite that he had tried to kill her more than once.

 _ **Sakura loves him.**_

And something is wrong with that phrase and it makes her want to vomit because Sakura knows that she shouldn't love him and he knows it too.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" she calls softly but the boy doesn't say anything, he just stares at her for a few seconds and then avoids her gaze.

And for a moment she is left in shock because for a second she can swear she saw something flicker in those black eyes of his.

Something akin to what she constantly saw in herself every day.

 ** _Pain_**

And suddenly Sakura falls unconscious.

 _Once again, as many other times._

* * *

 **Hello again! :) I hope you liked Toxic's companion story, Broken. My main inspiration was, as I've said before, Sail by Awolnation! A really great song!**

Anyways, as I mentioned in my last story, English is not my first language so please don't be surprised if you find any mistakes, actually if you do, please tell me about it so that I will change it! I'll be waiting for your reviews! :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
